


Let's Watch The Tourists

by blackwellninja



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwellninja/pseuds/blackwellninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday is a gift if you know it’s the only one you'll get. Max doesn’t know how long this will last but she’ll make damn sure to make the most of it. Pricefield. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Watch The Tourists

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this a few days after episode 4 and only now was I emotionally dead enough to finish it. I also apologize for not being able to write fluff like a normal human.

Max tried to move her head but her body wasn’t responding at all. Every inch of her felt heavy and her surroundings seemed to be getting farther and farther away.

She couldn’t think straight. 

Max could tell she was moving but she wasn’t sure how or where. Suddenly her vision became blinding white and she stopped moving. 

An image of Chloe shocked face as she fell to the ground, blood running down her face, flashed in her mind. Oh god, Chloe. 

Max tried to make a sound but nothing came out but except a pitiful grunt before she felt a sharp prick in her neck before everything went black.  
\---------------------------------------------

Max opened her eyes only to be greeted this time by pleasant daylight streaming through a window to her right. She was disoriented and had no idea where she was. She tried slowly taking in the things around her and she realized she was lying in bed, a really comfortable bed, and she could smell coffee. She could also tell there was someone was in the kitchen making all sorts of noises in the distance. 

She tried to think about the last thing she could remember, the junkyard, being drugged….Chloe. 

Max started to panic, she sat up quickly making her head spin but it passed quickly. Max looked around the unfamiliar bedroom, or maybe it was familiar… 

It was a dream, this all was a dream. Max got out of bed and started pacing around the room, the walls were painted a light pastel blue, with photographs and posters covering almost all of it. Looking back at the bed, she obviously shared it with someone considering the other half Max hadn’t taken up was a mess, like someone had slept there too. 

Max looked down and she was wearing an old green t-shirt with a logo she didn’t recognize and shorts. On the night stand she saw an alarm clock that read, 10:34 A.M. placing a hand to her head, Max tried to calm down. She needed to wake up NOW. 

Suddenly the door to the bedroom opened and someone walked in. Max figured she should probably be alarmed but she wasn’t at all, especially when she saw blue hair. 

“Chloe?” Max asked stunned. The sound of a gunshot rang in the back of her mind and tears filled her eyes. The sight of the blue haired girl in front of her filled her with such a relief she didn’t think was possible. 

“Oh you’re awake.” Chloe said when she spotted Max. “Wasn’t sure how late you were going to sleep, I know you had to work late last night.”

Tears began to fall as she looked at Chloe. Max knew this wasn’t real but seeing Chloe, alive and smiling at her was too much. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Chloe asked, her face full of concern when she noticed Max crying. She walked over to Max and brought her hands up to wipe away Max’s tears.

“I had a bad dream.” Max lied.

“Aww babe, everything’s going to be ok.” Chloe said, hugging Max tightly.

Max nodded, her head on Chloe’s shoulder. 

“Alright, well I’ll let you calm down but come out and join me when you’re ready. I’m making mom’s famous pancakes.” Chloe said, giving Max a peck on the cheek before going back to the kitchen. 

Max tried to calm down and she took her time walking over to the photos that hung on the wall. Most of them were of her and Chloe but others included their friends and family. As she looked at the pictures it was like she was starting to remember a life she never had. 

There was a picture of her and Chloe from when they went to LA to visit Rachel. Rachel she knew was dead but there she was, smiling in the photo, happy and alive. There was also a picture of a ski trip Max’s parents took them on that looked to be a couple years old, and there were even pictures that went all the way back to Max’s graduation from Blackwell. 

She looked at that picture for a while and it made her smile and want to cry again at the same time. Chloe had picked her up bridal style in her stupid graduation robe. Max had to hold on to Chloe with one arm and her hat with the other. Their smiles were so big, their lives together just starting. 

Max reached out and touched the picture. She would have given anything in the world to have that photo be real. Taking a deep breath Max passed through the bedroom doors to the rest of their tiny apartment, to the right there was just a couch and a TV with a small dining table behind it and on the left was the kitchen. The place was small and cozy, it was perfect. 

Max walked over to the window and looked outside. She could recognize those rainy clouds and skyline anywhere. In her dream they lived in Seattle, Max almost wanted to laugh, of course.

Max looked over at the kitchen where Chloe was making breakfast and felt a sadness overcome her. Chloe, her Chloe was dead and it felt like Max had been hit by a truck. Max looked back out the window and realized again that she really need to wake up. She had to do something, save Chloe somehow. She tried to remember the ways you were supposed to be able to wake yourself up from a dream but nothing was coming to her. 

Looking back at Chloe she hesitated. Did she really have to wake up just yet?

Max walked to the kitchen she went straight to Chloe and wrapped her arms around her. Chloe jumped slightly in surprise but didn’t complain as Max rested her cheek against Chloe’s back. 

“Still sleepy?” Chloe chuckled. “There’s a fresh pot of coffee over there.”

“I just want to hold you.” Max mumbled into Chloe’s back. 

Chloe laughed and Max savored every rise and fall of Chloe’s chest. She smiled in spite of her grief. 

Eventually Max let go to grabbed a cup of coffee before taking a seat on the counter next to Chloe. Max watched silently as Chloe cooked, expertly making pancakes like she had been doing for years. Slowly Max started to relax slightly with her warm cup securely in her hands. 

When the pancakes are ready Max and Chloe moved to the small dining table and dug in.

“Oh my god, when did you get so good at making these?” Max asked with her mouth full.

“What are you talking about? I’ve always been a master chief.” Chloe said with a laugh.

“Well you sure weren’t that time when we were kids and you set off the smoke alarm while making cookies.” Max said with a laugh. 

Chloe laughed loudly tossing her head back, Max couldn’t remember the last time she saw Chloe look that happy.

“Oh man, I totally forgot about that. Joyce told me not to use the oven when she wasn’t around but we really wanted those cookies.”

“And do you remember how we put in a tablespoon of salt instead of a teaspoon?” Max added. 

“How could I forget? We still tried to eat them even though they were nearly black and as hard as a rock.” Chloe smiled and it made Max’s heart skip a beat.

Max wondered if this is what it was like to be Chloe’s girlfriend. Something she was only beginning to realize she wanted. It made her heart ache thinking that this  
might be her only chance to see what it would be like. 

“So what do you want to do with your day off?” Chloe asked. 

“I don’t know.” Max admitted. “What do you want to do?”

Chloe was thoughtful and stroked her chin.

“I think I have an idea.” Chloe said with a mischievous grin. Max knew she should be concerned but she allowed herself to just let go and experience this.

In what felt like less than an hour they arrived at Pike’s Place. A typical tourist trap that Max would avoid like the plague, but she figured Chloe would love it there. With fish being thrown around, Max thought Chloe must feel like a pirate. Chloe excitedly made her way to an ice cream shop, making Max roll her eyes. 

“We just had breakfast Chloe and its cold outside.” Max protested digging her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

“It’s never too early or cold for ice cream, Maximus.” Chloe defended. 

Max groaned but followed Chloe inside with a smile and even got a scoop for herself.

After paying they walked hand in hand down the street trying to guess who was a tourist and who was a local, which Max assumed was a favorite pastime of theirs. Eventually they found a bench and sat down to watch the people walking by.

“Ok, how about… old guy with the brown coat?” Chloe asked before licking her ice cream.

“Local.” Max said. 

“Explain.” Chloe demanded.

“He’s not looking around at the shops and he’s walking fast. He obviously came here for a reason not to look around.” Max explained. 

“Hmm, I’ll believe it. Good eye.” 

“Thank you.”

“Now what about…purple sweater?” Chloe said and motioned to a blonde woman walking across the street.

“Defiantly tourist.”

“And what could you’re reasoning possibly be?”

“She’s carrying an I ‘heart’ Seattle tote bag. No one who lives in Seattle owns one.”

“We own one.” Chloe argued. 

“We do?” Max asked, truly confused. “Well we own it ironically. We never use it. It’s different.” Max tried to defend herself but she just ended up laughing.

“How hipster can you get Caulfield?” Chloe said with a groan and took a moment to pull her signature beanie down past her ears to block the chilly breeze.

Chloe smiled at Max who shifter her focus to her ice cream. While Max wasn’t paying attention, Chloe leaned down and kissed her. Max pulled away slightly in surprised but she regained her composer quickly and grabbed the collar of Chloe’s jacket before she could get too far and pulled her back down for a proper kiss. 

Everything in the background seemed to fade away as Max’s focus was solely on Chloe. The slightly chilly October air didn’t seem to bother them at all. It was only  
when they felt the first raindrops did they pull a part giggling like idiots. Chloe grabbed Max’s hand as they ran undercover.

They spent the rest of their day walking around the tacky gift shops, hardly ever letting go of each other’s hand. Max felt herself slip into the dream farther and farther, wanting this day to be real so badly. Being with Chloe like this was so easy and it made her so happy she started to forget that she should be sad.

When they got home it was getting dark and they were starving and decided on take out from the Chinese place down the street. As they waited for their food Max changed into another old t-shirt, one that she knew was Chloe’s, and shorts. Chloe also changed and when their food came they sat on the couch and watched TV. 

Max realized how ordinary and possibly boring her day was but she felt happy just being with Chloe. But as the night wore on, reality was getting harder and harder to ignore. She was starting to feel sleepy and since she knew she was dreaming, Max figured she was going to wake up soon.

Max couldn’t help but stare at Chloe, trying to get the most out of every moment with her, not even paying attention to what was on the TV. Chloe caught her staring and laughed. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Chloe joked and nudged Max’s knee. 

Max wanted to laugh but she couldn’t. 

“What’s up?” Chloe asked, concerned as to why Max didn’t laugh at her amazing joke. 

Max shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. 

“Hey, talk to me.” Chloe said and scooted closer to Max. 

“I just have this bad feeling.” Max whispered looking at her hands. 

Chloe looked concerned and leaned toward Max. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m scared we’re not going to last.” Max said before she started crying again.

“Hey, no crying.” Chloe said and reached out to make Max look at her. “Of course we are. We always come back to each other. Nothing could every keep us apart.”

Max wrapped her arms around Chloe and held her tightly.

“You promise?” She whispered.

“I promise.” Chloe said and stroked Max’s hair. 

Max let go and rested her forehead on Chloe’s. Angling her head Max closed the short gap between their lips making Chloe grin against her mouth. Their kiss was  
soft at first but quickly grew heated. Max grabbed the front of Chloe’s shirt and pulled her close.

“I think we should move this to somewhere more comfortable.” Chloe said when they finally broke apart gasping.

Max nodded as they made their way into the bedroom. Before she could do anything, Chloe picked her up and kissed her passionately before placing her on the bed.

Max tangled her fingers in blue hair and tried to savor every moment, committing it all to memory. It felt like they were kissing for the last time and Max knew it was.

Eventually they had to pull away to breath. Chloe trailed kisses down Max’s neck and placed one last one on her nose before she laid down beside Max.

“Why did you stop?” Max asked rolling over to look at Chloe, her eyes suddenly heavy. Her mind was starting to drift away. Part of her felt like if she went to sleep she might not ever wake up. 

“You look so tired, you need to rest.” Chloe said before giving her a quick kiss again.

“I wish everyday could be like this.” Max said softly after a while with her voice slightly shaking. She brushed Chloe’s hair behind her ear and stared at her.

Chloe leaned into Max’s touch and closed her eyes. “Me too.” She whispered.

Max’s heart began to ache again. Everything felt wrong why did this have to be a dream? This is everything she ever wanted, right in front of her. Reality was the nightmare she needed to wake up from, not this.

“Chloe, I love you.” She choked out, tears forming in her eyes.

“I know you do. Why are you acting so strange? I’m right here.” Chloe said and reached out to wipe away her tears.

“I love you so much.” Max sobbed. 

“It’s ok. It’s all ok.” Chloe whispered and kissed her forehead and held her close. 

“I don’t want to leave you.”

“You’re not.”

“Chloe.” Max whispered as she closed her eyes.

“I love you, and I’m never leaving you. Remember?” Chloe said as Max fell asleep.  
\----------------------------------------  
Max opened her eyes to a blinding white light. Her head pounded and her body ached. Blinking, her eyes focused just enough to see a pair of feet walking toward her.  
Tears started to stream down her face. Chloe’s body falling to the ground was the only thing she could think about and she started sobbing. 

“Look who’s awake?” She heard Jefferson’s voice say in the distance. 

“Chloe.” Max whispered.

“Shhh, shhh it’s not time for you to wake up yet.” He said.

Not a second later she felt another prick on her neck and everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
